


A perfect hurricane

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: Maybe 'love' can make you do anything.





	A perfect hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't ship this pairing, but saw a request on tumblr so decided to write this!   
> I am not affiliated with Marlene King, any PLL writers, and this is for non-profit.  
> also Ezria is super gross :)

It started in London.   
Aria only went there to look at colleges, but found herself in a bar, and one thing led to another, and she woke up in a strangers bed.   
She woke slowly, then bolted upright. After everything A had put her through, the years of fear, she was quick to startle. Beside her, in bed, was a guy. Aria checked her phone, and surveyed the space around her. Everything seemed fine. The night came back to her, a daze of dancing and kissing, and undoing buttons on the way up stairs. She remembered a name. Evan. Her phone beeped, distracting her.   
Hey, hope the college tour is going well? Remember to drink lots of water. See you tomorrow ❤️  
'Shit,' Aria thought, the college tour. Places would be opening soon.   
Hating to leave the guy there alone, she wrote a quick note, as he didn't seem to be waking any time soon.   
"Sorry had to leave for college tour. Had fun x- Aria." She added her cell number after a slight hesitation, pulled her sweater back on, and made her way out to the city.

The college tour was okay, mostly unimpressive, but nice enough, and as Aria's tour partner went to get lunch, she noticed a girl walk past, into a bathroom.   
Tall, brunette, with long hair, done up, a skirt and sweater.   
Nothing too noticeable.  
But something about her...  
Aria made her way over, ignoring the 'hey!' of a guy walking by, unsure of why she was going, but knowing, somehow, she needed to.   
She entered the bathroom, and saw her in the mirror.   
That was the first time Aria Montgomery saw Alex Drake.

It took a while for Aria to realise that Alex wasn't actually Spencer, and Aria was all too eager to fill Alex in on her sisters life. Alex was interested, and asked if it was possible for her to meet her family. Aria told her she'd try to sort something out, but only had a few nights left in London, So Alex took her out to another club. Aria felt a strange pull towards the girl, it felt alien not only because Alex was a girl, but because she had the face of one of Aria's best friends. On her last night, she kissed Alex for the first time, and felt something she didn't remember feeling in forever. Not necessarily that she'd found a home in Alex, but that she was fun. Aria missed the fun. She didn't tell Spencer, or anyone, when she got back, and the secret burned a hole in her mind, but she wanted this for herself. She needed one more secret. It'd been a few weeks since Charlotte revealed herself as A, and she'd missed the feeling of having a real secret, that no one could reveal or threaten her with. 

Aria and Alex lost touch, as years went on, and life just... happened. Until the body of Charlotte DiLaurentis was found.

For some reason, Alex was the first person she thought of. She hadn't talked to her years, but she felt like she should say something, and knew that in the last years of their contact Alex and Charlotte had grown close, So she went through her old address book, still not cleared out from years before, with names and numbers of countless classmates, coffee dates, and car repair companies, and found Alex Drake. 

Alex was distraught. She wasn't angry, not at first, but she was shattered. Then she started plotting. She invited Aria to London, and Aria got caught up in the thrill of secrets and romance again. She didn't do most of the things done as A.D. But she followed Alex while she did.   
Maybe 'love' can make someone do anything. 

Aria was never caught as Alex's accomplice. She decided to move on, and married Ezra, which was disgusting but whatever. She laughed, and she loved, and she cried, and she breathed, and she lived each day as it came to her. 

On a foggy Friday morning, Aria stands by the headstone of her deceased husband. Her life has been halted, hiccuped. She notices roses on the grave, and a card. She picks it up, and her breathing nearly stops.

"Did you miss me?   
-Alex "


End file.
